Beneath The Willow
by 1stClassSoldier
Summary: Random.Sucks, I didn't edit. But, just a little Kyou and Tohru stuffs. It is like 4:30 in the morning right now. So it won't be all the great. BUT here you go!


_She's the one._

_Today. _

Ring in one hand, her hand in the other. They were heading for the old willow.

He brought her hand up to his lips to give her a quick kiss on her knuckles. At that time he slipped on the ring, hoping she didn't notice quite yet.

The tree came into view, as well as the small bench they built together, where they sat together. They reached that bench and began a conversation about the weather and how nice it was. A few laughs and smiles were passed around as well as an occasional stolen kiss. Nothing could be more perfect.

He brought along a picnic basket with a few sandwiches and some regular shaped and cat shaped rice balls. The shapes had been part of their past, which they both put behind them.

A few books had been snuck into the basket, along with the checkered blanket they stitched photos on of themselves together. Bits and pieces of memories were put together for this special occasion.

He set everything out and then helped her sit down. As he held the hand with the ring on it, he smiled at how much he loved seeing it on her. He only hoped for the same smile to spread across her face.

He set himself down beside her and pulled out the food, which they slowly ate and enjoyed together. Slowly. That made him anxious, his finger twitched every so often when he thought about what he would say. Nothing was coming to him though, his mind was blank. That made time seem faster. He didn't want faster! He didn't know what to say! But eventually the evening came upon them, and the time to 'pop the question' arrived.

Her head rest upon his shoulder as they sat on their bench, the orange and pink hues cast a beautiful glimmer across the lake that it looked as though it were sparkling. The time would be perfect.

"Ah... Tohru.." his hand rubbed the back of his head which was common when he was nervous. Especially around her. "Yes, kyou..?"

Nothing, still nothing. No words. He can't do it, he just can't. "Kyou..?"

His eyes darted toward her.

Brown eyes, shining. Her bangs, longer than they used to be, hung over those brown shining eyes. Her round face tilted with a twist of confusion looks up at me. "What is it Kyou?"

He was relaxed, and calm now. He had almost lost his train of thought when she looked up to him. That is when all the words started to come. To pour out of his mouth. He pulled her in front of him so she laid in his arms as they watched the sun start to set. He set his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

She had been distracted by the lakes beauty to ask what he wanted, "It's so beautiful today, Kyou!" her voice was warm and heartfelt.

But he responded by saying, "Not as beautiful as the girl I hold on this instant." She blushed and giggled, snuggling into his embrace. _Now or never._ That was all he thought.

"Tohru.." he began. "You know what I thought when I first saw you?" Her head shook.

"Heh, didn't think so. You said, 'Oh please, don't' when I was going to fight Yuki, and all I thought was 'Oh crap! Girl!' " He chuckled at the memory, as did she.

"I never thought, that you'd be the one I'd fall in love with. Let alone, you to me. I was a total ass back then. But I've come to the realization that you were different. You didn't reject me like everyone else, even when I rejected you. You changed me." He could see a smile of hers from the corner of his eye as they watched the sunset.

"I'd never had a friend, before I knew you. I didn't have much at all, then. You've changed that, too. You've inspired me.. influenced me. Everything you've done, and everything about you, has made me who I am today. Someone I want to be, being with you." She lifted her eyes to him as he spoke.

"Kyou, what are you going on about?" She smiled at him to which he placed a kiss on her forehead and went on.

"Tohru, I love you." Her eyes bright, she responded with, "I love you, too. Kyou!"

At this moment he scooted around her. "Close your eyes.." He reached into the basket and pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers, and then he kneeled down.

"Hold up your left hand, and look at it."

Before her eyes was a gold and silver twisted ring, with 7 tiny diamonds placed at random around it. "Kyou!" She had no idea the ring was there. Her mouth had dropped with surprise. She knew she could be oblivious to things that happen around her, but to have a ring put on her finger without her acknowledgment was unthought-of!

Tears welled in her eyes. She put down her hand and saw the flowers, 7 of them. Wildflowers, too. They were he favorite, and they always grew along the lake. She always wanted to bring some home, but thought it would take away the beauty of the lake. So he always brought home a bundle for her to have, that were not from the lake.

A small tear threatened to fall from his eye as well when he finally asked. "Tohru, would you make me the luckiest, and marry me?"

Unable to speak, she collapsed into his arms with a sob. But they weren't sad ones, that they used to share. They were happy ones.

He let out a sob of his own, but pulled her back for a second, holding her just far enough away to see her face. He wiped away her tears with a swipe of his thumb and said, "I take that as a yes any day."

She nodded. Her smile and laugh was enough. He kissed her lightly and resumed to hold her like the moments before.

Another memory, beneath the willow tree.


End file.
